


Hostage

by Ghostwritemylife



Series: One-shots based on Billie Eilish's full discography [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Dark, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: Accepting a challenge to write a one-shot for the entirety of Billie Eilish's discography. Starting out with 'Hostage', depicting a dark love story.





	Hostage

I wanna be alone

Standing in the corner of the kitchen, head pounding, I close my eyes. The music is too loud. The living room was stuffy, filled with dancing college student. Why am I here?

I feel someone approach me. Their touch is warm, comforting. I open my eyes and turn around. She's gorgeous. Long black hair frames a perfect face. Some loose hairs stick to her sweaty face. She must've been dancing. She's wearing a crop top and comfortable looking sweatpants. Definitely looks like a dancer.

'What're you doing over here all alone, cutie?' I sigh and shake my head. 'This isn't really my scene.' Her hand reaches out to brush over my auburn bangs. 'Then lets get out of here.'

Alone with you, does that make sense?

The front yard is cool and empty for the most part. Leaning my arms against the fence, I turn my head up to look at the night sky. Her presence is comforting. She leans against the fence, close to me. She smells faintly of alcohol.

'The name is Ha Sooyoung. What's yours?' I smile slightly, not turning to look at her. 'You can call me Chuu.'

'Well, Chuu. What brings you here if you don't like parties?' Her voice sounds like velvet. Soft and elegant. A voice one should cherish.

I wanna steal your soul  
And hide you in my treasure chest

'I'm not sure. I guess I was looking for company.' I turn my head, tilting it slightly to meet her eyes. They're dark, pupils blown slightly due to the alcohol in her system. Or due to something else?

'Well, you've found it. What happens now?' 

I smile softly and lean in to whisper in her ear. 'Will you come home with me?' As I pull back, she nods and leans in to kiss me. I reciprocate immediately, biting her lip softly. Our hands find a way all over the other's body before mine rest in her hair and hers on my hips. Her lips are soft, her touch is urgent and needy. She's perfect. She makes me feel wanted.

* * *

I don't know what to do  
To do with your kiss on my neck

We end up driving her car to my house. She barely pays attention to our surroundings, clinging to me and just wanting to get to my bed already. I smile into her kisses, pulling her through my house and towards my bedroom with practised ease.

'You want me?' I push her down on my bed, leaning over her. She licks her lips, nodding and reaching for me. 'I want you, Chuu.' 

I love the way she says that name. She's so needy. She wants me. She's perfect.

 

I don't know what feels true

Limbs tangle together as we start undressing each other eagerly. She feels so good against me. She looks like a goddess. I made the right choice tonight.

 

But this feels right so stay a sec

'Let me take care of you. Do you trust me, Sooyoung?' She nods, watching me straddle her. I smile sweetly. She replies with a soft smile. She's adorable.

 

Yeah, you feel right so stay a sec

 

* * *

And let me crawl inside your veins  
I'll build a wall, give you a ball and chain

I untangle myself from Sooyoung's arms and get up. Looking back at her, she looks so peaceful. I walk into the bathroom and shower quickly before moving to prepare us breakfast in the kitchen.

Just as I finish setting the strawberries on the table, Sooyoung emerges from the stairs. 

'Good morning!.' She's wearing the clothes I left behind for her. Raising an eyebrow, she eyes the shirt I'm wearing. It's her crop top from last night

'What? It looked nice. You don't like it on me?' She shakes her head and walks up to me.

'You do look cute in it. What's all this?' She motions towards the breakfast table. 'It's breakfast. Sit down and enjoy. We didn't really get to know each other last night. Only if you want to though...'

She smiles and sits down. 

I pour her some coffee and we eat together. We quickly fall into comfortable conversation. Asking about each other's favourite colours, movies, hobbies... The typical things.

She's an only child and her parents don't care much what she does. She's lonely. She studies only to meet new people.

Ha Sooyoung is quite infamous for her one-night stand track record.

It's not like me to be so mean  
You're all I wanted  
Just let me hold you like a hostage

Cleaning up, we have some sweet banter. Her lips find mine a few times. It's warm, comfortable.

We make our way to the bedroom. She opts to get changed in some oversized clothes of mine.

Gold on your fingertips  
Fingertips against my cheek  
Gold leaf across your lips  
Kiss me until I can't speak

Soon, while she changes, our plans change. We end up in bed again, in pure bliss. She feels so good. I want her closer...

 

* * *

Gold chain beneath your shirt  
The shirt that you let me wear home

I pull her crop top up to my nose, it smells so sweet. It smells just like her. I prepare her favourite food, apples sliced to look like bunnies.

We've been doing so great. We've become basically insepperable. 

Grabbing the plate, I smile happily.

I grab my jacket on the way and throw it over my shoulders. Walking down the basement stairs, I carefully hold on to the plate and the railing.

The light flickers for a moment as I turn it on.

Gold's fake and real love hurts

'Sooyoungie! I brought your favorite!' I cough for a moment, watching the air form a small puff of smoke in front of me. I breathe deeply, watching the smoke swirl around.

Sitting down next to her, I reach up to caress her cheek. She's cold. I throw a blanket over her legs and crawl closer against her, munching the apples.

But nothing hurts when I'm alone

I smile after finishing the plate. 'I love eating with you, Sooyoungie.' I brush some hair out of her face, sighing when it comes loose into my hand.

When you're with me and we're alone

I get up, brushing myself off and pulling my jacket closer around me. It's tiring me out.

I walk back upstairs and turn off the lights.

And let me crawl inside your veins

Closing the basement door, I set the plate aside to properly close all the locks. I'll be going out tonight, can't have anyone taking my Sooyoungie from me until after.

I'll build a wall, give you a ball and chain

I get ready in my room after cleaning up a bit. Wearing a cute skirt and top, I match Sooyoungie's golden necklace with it. It looks cute on me.

It's not like me to be so mean  
You're all I wanted

 

* * *

I take a deep breath. My headache was coming back. I walk through the backdoor and stumble, nearly falling.

Luckily, a stranger catches me.

Just let me hold you

Pretty brown hair catches my eyes. Her voice drips with confidence. 'Easy there, cutie. The name's KimLip. Where are you going?'

Hold you like a hostage

'Thanks. I was just getting some fresh air. Would you like to accompany me?' She smiles and walks out with me to the garden. A cool breeze brushes past us. My bangs lift for a moment.

'What's your name?' I smile, turning my head to her cutely.

Like a hostage

'You can call me Chuu...'

 

I wanna be alone  
Alone with you, does that make sense?

 

I wanna steal your soul  
And hide you in my treasure chest


End file.
